nasriafandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarf
Dwarves were created by the Forge Tender. They are a stubborn race of creatures who are obsessed with material wealth and tradition. They can prove to be stalwart allies to any who gain their trust. Along with the gnomes, they are the most technologically advanced of all races, and they typically bring their ornate siege cannons to war against their enemies. Simple firearms are also used by small specialized units within the Dwarven armies. Dwarves can be found throughout Nasria, with the largest concentration being in the mountainholds of Ghrot Barak and Thord Morndin in Ventaris. The exiled Dwarven king sits on his throne of Thuldor in Asanora. He was exiled because he backed the elves in the Great War. Urn Tor is the smallest of the Dwarven mountainholds that is home to the desert dwarves of the Vashrund Desert. Some of the dwarves abandoned the surface and began a cult to the Tunneler. These dwarves became Deurgar and created a sprawling underground empire in the Underdark. * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 2. * Age: Dwarves mature at the same rate as humans, but they're considered young until they reach the age of 50, On average, they live about 350 years. * Alignment: Most dwarves are lawful, believing firmly in the benefits of a well-ordered society. They tend toward good as well, with a strong sense of fair play and a belief that everyone deserves to share in the benefits of a just order. * Size: Dwarves stand between 4 and 5 feet tall and average about 150 pounds. Your size is Medium. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. * Darkvision: Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Dwarven Resilienee: You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. * Dwarven Combat Training: You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and warhammer. * Tool Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the artisan's tools of your choice: smith's tools, brewer's supplies, or mason's tools. * Stonecunning: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish. Dwarvish is full of hard consonants and guttural sounds, and those characteristics spill over into whatever other language a dwarf might speak. HILL DWARF As a hill dwarf, you have keen senses, deep intuition, and remarkable resilience. * Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Dwarven Toughness: Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. MOUNTAIN DWARF As a mountain dwarf, you're strong and hardy, accustomed to a difficult life in rugged terrain. You're probably on the tall side (for a dwarf), and tend toward lighter coloration. * Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2. * Dwarven Armor Training: You have proficiency with light and medium armor. DUERGAR As a duergar, you have innate magical abilities granted by the Primordial creature the Tunneler. * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. * Superior Darkvision. Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. * Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write Undercommon. * Duergar Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against illusions and against being charmed or paralyzed. * Duergar Magic. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the enlarge/reduce spell on yourself once with this trait, using only the spell's enlarge option. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the invisibility spell on yourself once with this trait. You don't need material components for either spell, and you can't cast them while you're in direct sunlight, although sunlight has no effect on them once cast. You regain the ability to cast these spells with this trait when you finish a long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight